Just Go With It
by TH4eva37
Summary: I decided to do a different story...the first one wasn't really all that good to me...so I'm going to do a different one :
1. Chapter 1

Well going on with the show my hearts beating faster and faster. The screams are louder then ever. Shouts and screams combined that just keep coming.

"Okay, so your all telling me that you want another song?" I asked as a wave of sound came over us like thunder. All I can think of is how awesome this is! Already two encores, and they want another one.

"Alright. Shhh...Haha, alright. Yo Jon Laker! What song should we do?" I asked as our guitarest got done throwing water at the crowd.

"I dunno Sally. I don't think they can handle another song." Jon replied.

A another rour of voices came over. As I heard some of the fans in front scream "Yea we can!"

"And why do you say that?" I asked him.

"Jon's wrong, my dear." Asher Shadow, our bassist said to me.

"Me? Wrong?" Jon asked in a shocked high pitched vocie, which made the fans laugh (me included.).

"You always are." Replied our amazing drummer, Shawn Dawn.

"Really you guys. How about - " I started saying until Shawn interupted.

"California Girls!" He screamed as loud as he could into the microphone next to him.

"No! I refuse to sing that...Now shh...Stop it" I said as he threw one of his spare drumsticks at me.

"California girls, were undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent, now - " All three of the guys sang.

"Shut up you three!" I said in the mic, as the fans went "oooooo!" (ya know like when someone gets in trouble, and everyone's like ooo you in trouble) I laughed a little and the guys just stared.

I looked towards Shawn, and he figured out what song was in my head. He had a weird thing about what people are thinking sometimes, and sometimes (almost all the time) he was wrong; but not this time. I looked towards the other two and we all decided to do two song's. Jon started the first with his guitar, and then I began.

"We touch I feel a rush. We clutch it isn't much. But its enough to make me wonder whats in store for us"

"Its lust its torturous. You must be a sorceress cause you just. Did the impossible." Jon began after. We switched back and fourth.

"Gain my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous."

"If you fuck me over. Cause if I get burnt imma show you what its like to hurt"

"Cause I been treated like dirt before ya. And love is evol. Spell it backwards I'll show ya." I kept going with the song as did Jon, but when I looked down at the crowed; I thought I was seeing things. Four faces that so familiar, but it couldn't be. I'm just imagining things. The song was now over and starting with aBlack Veil Brides song (Hello My Hate.)

"Last song, my dears. You ready?" Asher asked the crowed as he threw his towel (almost soaked in his sweat...kinda nasty, but hey that's just me.) Screams came from all over as that happend. As I started to drink some of the water from my waterbottle, a single red rose got thrown onto the stage along with a card. Who it came from I'm not quite sure, but it came from the direction of the ones I thought I knew.

"I don't wanna be!" All four of us shouted into the microphone starting the song with the crowd joining in.

"Well Good Riddance And Farewell To You. This Marks The Day We Met On Your Terms."

"Hello My Hate, Well This Marks The Day I Killed You. So Cuddle, Make Your Bed, We Broke The Ice... You're Only Dead And..." Jon ended

"I Don't Wanna Be!" Everyone in the entire stadium shouted.

"Another Dead-Weight Victim Of Love Tragedy And," I went on.

"I Don't Wanna Be!" As again we all yelled.

"Another "Look Like James Dean" Punk Trippin' Sanity And," I sang and some fans joined in on that with me.

"I Don't Wanna Be!" Not a single person was quiet yelling.

"Another Straight Edge Poser Preachin'," Jon ended as again we all yelled.

"Lets Be Smoke Free! Cause All I Wanna Be!"

"Is Another "Who Cares" "Shot Dead" Kid, I'm Going Down, Down, Down!" This verse ended and the song kept going. With the fans screaming as loud as they can during whatever part they knew.

As the song ended Shawn his traditional ending to a performance, and it was one of the best shows we've done. Shawn came down from his drum set, with his drumsticks in hand. Jon came over and stood by my side, along with Asher. We ended up doing a really weird pose, just to make it fun. The lights faded to black as we four ran off stage. Screams still being heard and we could hardly hear each other. Then we saw our manager, oh the joy...(not really he was a total jerk-face)

"You guys did four bloody encoures! I told you that if they wanted you guys to, to only do two! Do you guys never listen?" Tony the, annoying son of a biscuit eating bulldog with a bad sense of humor, manager yelled at us.

"Will you shut up Tony! They did amazingly well, and I believe that they will just keep getting better." Toby, my body gaurd and the coolest, funniest, and will stand up for us even up to our manager...That's Toby for ya.

"You guys did really amazing..." I heard a strange voice behind us say, and yet some how it was so familiar. I looked over to the guys, and Asher mouthed "Is that who I think it is?" I just shrugged.

I turned around, and standing there we're four faces that I saw in the crowed. I guess I was lying to myself, and my mind was correct.

"Hi" Jon said to them, and they replied a simple "Hey" back.

"Hey, I'm Sally, and these are my friends, Jon, Asher, and Shawn." I said with a questioning look.

"And I'm..."

_**So what will happen next? Well you probably already know, then again maybe not O_o :P Comment or like ...If you wish**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm B-" he started to say, as AJ came running up yelling (like always)

" Ay! Sally!" AJ, she is loud, awesome, kinda like my twin, but different parents and race. Other then that we are the same. She had something in her hand.

"Sally Cater! Sally! Sally! Sal! Sally!" She yelled running up to me.

"Good God woman! What do you want?" Asher said, just trying to get her to shut up (and stop saying my name.)

"Haha, be nice Asher. What is it, Love?" I said (I always call everyone Love I really don't know why it's a habit.)

"You left this on the stage, my Dear." She said holding up a rose and a card. I looked and realized that it was the what was thrown up to me earlier. A sudden look of fear came across one of the four's faces. It was the one who was trying to speak.

As I took it from AJ, I said "How did you get this? I thought I handed it to Toby." I looked towards Toby, who just shrugged and shook his head no.

"I didn't hand it to you?" I asked.

"No you did not, Miss Carter." Toby replied.

"Please Toby, don't call me Miss Carter. Just call me Sally. Ugh...I'm going insane."

"Ok, Sally, and I can't comment on that."

"You can't, but I can. Tell us something we don't know. You've always been insane."

"Thank you so much Shawn. Love you too...So much self confidence you've given me."

"Your welcome!" He said with a smile.

"Creepy..." Jon said towards Shawn.

"Hey Toby. Can you put this into my bag for me, please?" I asked holding the letter over to him with the rose in the same hand.

"Yes, but would you like to hold on to the rose, that way it does not get messed up?" He asked reaching for the items.

"Oh, yea. I just meant the card. I'll read it when I get to car, or the hotel, or on the way to where ever we are going after this."

"Ok." He said grabbing the rose and heading around to the room where we kept our stuff.

At that moment I turned to face the others. Then at the corner of my eye I saw the guy sigh in relief. I saw one of the guys standing next to him pat him on the back, why this happened I'm not quiet sure. I thought about it, and I think I know who gave me the letter. Then Jon, Asher, AJ, Shawn, and I looked toward other, thinking of what to do. I looked over to the four guys standing there doing nothing.

"I'm sorry that you were interrupted. Please tell us your names." I said with a smile. Wondering what was going on through their minds. I felt like I was being rude towards them. I felt horrible.

"It's ok..Um..I'm Bill, and this is my twin brother Tom." Bill said. I went off in my thoughts; 'Tall guy, I must say...pretty awesome, and his hair is amazing...I love his eyes...Why am I thinking this?'

"And this is Georg, and Gustav. We are Tokio Hotel." Bill said. His eyes were wondering around. I looked down, and when I looked back up, my eyes met his. Its not the fact that he caught me staring, but that I caught him first. :P

"Your names are awesome, by the way. But I think mine is way cooler." Asher said. I smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You deserved it. Now shut it."

"Are we going straight to the hotel?" Jon asked, hoping the answer would be no.

""Um...I believe so." Shawn answered, sadly.

"Dang it...I don't want to go! It gets boring after a while."

"Well we don't have to." AJ said strangely, like she had a plan. I knew what she was thinking.

"What do you mean?" Asher questioned.

"Well we could go do something."

"Yea and get caught by Tony, and then get yelled at again. I don't think so. 'Cause next time he yells at one of us it's not going to end well." Jon said, getting angry because of Tony.

"Well we could tell him that we are at the hotel. I mean he doesn't check on us at all. He could careless." Shawn added agreeing with AJ.

"Well the what are we going go do?" Asher asked. AJ looked towards me and nodded her head so I took that as she knew what I was going to say.

"Paintball!" I sort of...kinda yelled. They all laughed at the way I said it. I love doing that. I looked toward the TH guys, and asked "You guys wanna come to? It'll be awesome!"

Bill looked down at me, and the towards his friends. Bill's eyes came back to mine.

"Yea! We'd love to!" He said.

"Yay!" AJ and I said and giggled, just cause we can. Causing the guys to laugh.

"Lets go!" AJ said.

"Wait whose paying?" Shawn asked, causing everyone to stop.

"I will. I'll pay for everyone. I don't care." I looked towards they four guys and said "I'll pay for you guys too, so don't worry. Oh and here's my rule. If I pay for something like this, or anything for you, DO NOT pay me back. An act of kindness from my heart to you." they just nodded in response, as all nine of us went to go find Toby.


	3. Chapter 3

We met up with Toby out by the cars.

"So whose going with who?" Jon asked turning back to look at all of us.

"Um...I can fit four in mine." I said.

"And I can fit everyone in Sally's truck that I drove here." AJ said.

"You came in my truck?"

"Yea..."

"How did you get my keys for it?"

"I have my ways.""Whose car is that?" Bill asked pointing to car.

"That would be my care. Aston Martin DB9, black with orange, and red." I said smiling at my awesome car. I loved it haha...

"It's like her baby. She takes care of it, and no one can drive it but her." Asher said sighing (he always tries to trick me and take it for a spin.)

"Can I go with you?" Bill asked, and a hit of red went across his face.

"Yea! Of course you can." I told him.

"Hey Sally, can you come here?" AJ gestured to me towards her."Yea," I said and walked towards her," Whats up love?"

"Did you notice that?"

"Notice what?"

"Don't act like you didn't see is Sal."

"I don't know what you could possiably be talking about."

"Sally! He started to blush when he was talking to you!"

"Oh hush AJ..."

"Oh and now your blushing...Uh oh.."

"What uh oh?"

"He's walking over here."

"Oh dear..."

"Hey Sally?" He said.

"Sally, don't forget that ok? It'll sound awesome in a lyric! Don't lie you know it will!" AJ said walking away.

"Haha ok...I worry about you AJ!"

"I know!" She yelled back.

"So what's up Bill?" I asked trying not to drift away in those amazing eyes of his.

"Well-"


End file.
